Train Of First Love
by HaeLoveHyuk
Summary: This is very simple. Donghae cinta Hyukjae dan Hyukjae cinta Donghae./ HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL


**Train Of First Love**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary :** This is very simple**, **Donghae cinta Hyukjae dan Hyukjae cinta Donghae. / HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL

* * *

Hyukjae menatap namja yang berada dua senti meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Tak henti-hentinya Hyukjae mengagumi wajah tampan sang namja. Entahlah, Hyukjae tidak tahu siapa nama namja itu. Yang Hyukjae tau, namja yang berada di depan pintu kereta itu dijuluki sebagai 'pangeran penjaga pintu kereta'.

Hyukjae sempat bingung dan tertawa dengan julukan namja itu, tetapi setelah sebulan ini Hyukjae tersadar. Julukan itu memang pas untuk namja berambut brunnette itu. Ia dijuluki pangeran karena wajah tampannya sedangkan 'penjaga pintu kereta' hanyalah tambahan saja sebab namja itu selalu berdiri di depan pintu kereta meskipun kereta tidak sedang penuh.

Aneh memang seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kereta sedang masih banyak bangku kosong yang tersedia di dalam kereta. Tetapi semua orang mempunyai hak bukan? Dan namja itu menggunakan 'hak'-nya saat ia berada di dalam kereta.

Hyukjae masih terus memandangi sosok itu. Hyukjae yakin namja itu sebaya dengannya. Dilihat dari wajah dan postur tubuhnya pastilah mereka sebaya. Sosok itu menggunakan seragam sekolah berwarna biru tua dengan jaket berwarna putih yang melapisi seragamnya. Earphone bertengger manis di kedua telinganya sedangkan tangannya sibuk membalikkan halama komik yang tengah dibacanya. Sosok yang sangat mengagumkan.

Suara decitan dari rel kereta membuyarkan pikiran Hyukjae tentang sosok namja yang tak Hyukjae ketahui namanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati beberapa siswa yang berseragam sama dengannya turun dari kereta. Ah ternyata sekarang Hyukjae sudah sampai di stasiun kereta yang dekat dengan sekolahnya.

Hyukjae segera turun dari kereta. Sesekali manik matanya melirik pada sosok yang ia kagumi itu. Sosok itu tidak ikut turun dengan Hyukjae. Tentu saja tidak, dilihat dari seragam mereka saja sudah berbeda. Hyukjae adalah murid di ELF Senior High School, sedang namja tadi, entahlah Hyukjae tidak mengetahuinya.

Hembusan nafas kecewa itu terlontar dari bibir Hyukjae saat kereta sudah melaju. Namja manis itu berjalan gontai menuju sekolahnya yang berjarak 100 meter dari stasiun kereta. Sepertinya Hyukjae telah jatuh cinta pada sosok itu, sosok namja brunnette yang tidak ia ketahui namanya.

* * *

**.::HaeHyuk::.**

* * *

Hari berikutnya masih sama, Hyukjae terus saja memandangi sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu kereta sembari membaca komik. Hyukjae tahu ia sudah gila karena terus saja memandangi sosok itu.

Merasa di perhatikan, sosok brunnette itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Hyukjae. Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Blush~

Hyukjae merasakan panas pada wajahnya saat mata teduh namja itu menatap tepat dimatanya. Segera ia tundukkan wajahnya berusaha menghilangkan rona merah pada wajah manisnya. Tanpa Hyukjae sadari, sosok brunnette tersenyum penuh arti melihat gelagat menggemaskan Hyukjae.

**Donghae POV**

Wajahnya memerah, ia sungguh manis jika wajahnya memerah seperti itu. Aku tahu dia selalu memperhatikanku. Lee Hyukjae, itu namanya. Aku mengetahuinya dari name tag yang bertengger manis di seragam sekolahnya. Ia adalah siswa Elf Senior High School. Hei tentu saja aku tahu. Di seragamnya tertulis seperti itu.

Aku sangat suka melihatnya diam-diam. Mungkin orang di dalam kereta ini melihatku tengah membaca komik tetapi itu adalah salah satu modus untuk mencuri pandang pada namja itu. Mungkin juga orang menganggapku aneh karena suka berdiri di depan pintu kereta. Bahkan mereka memberiku julukan 'pangeran penjaga pintu kereta'. Julukkan itu tak terlalu buruk. Aku memang tampan dan pantas di panggil pangeran.

Tetapi apa kalian tahu alasan utamaku berdiri di depan pintu ini? Itu karena dirinya, sosok namja berambut hitam yang selalu duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari pintu kereta. Aku berdiri di sini karena ingin melihat wajah manisnya. Sosok yang sudah sebulan ini mengisi otakku.

_Gjes Gjes Gjes Ciiiiittt_

Tubuhku sedikit terhuyung saat kereta berhenti. Kulihat namja manis itu tengah bersiap untuk turun. Ia memakai tas selempang warna kuning miliknya pada bahu sebelah kiri. Aku mundur beberapa langkah guna memberi jalan pada penumpang lain untuk turun. Saat Hyukjae sudah berada dekat denganku, aku meliriknya sekilas. Aku sangat menyukai tatapannya, apalagi jika ia tersenyum. Bibirnya tertarik sempurna sehingga memperlihatkan gusi merah muda serta deretan gigi putih miliknya.

5 menit lagi kereta akan berangkat. Aku segera turun dari kereta. Hei tidak usah heran, aku memang selalu turun di tempat ini. Bukan, aku bukan seorang stalker yang akan membuntuti Hyukjae. Aku hanya turun karena ingin menuju sekolahku.

Ah sebelumnya perkenalkan. Namaku Lee Donghae. Aku adalah murid di SM Senior High School. Sekolahku tak terlalu jauh dengan stasiun pemberhentian kereta, hanya sekitar 100 meter. Jangan salah paham, sekolahku dengan sekolah Hyukjae memang berjarak 100 meter dari stasiun kereta namun sekolah kami berlawanan arah. Jelas bukan? Aku bukanlah seorang stalker.

**Donghae Pov End**

* * *

**.::HaeHyuk::.**

* * *

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu dan bulan pun berganti. Hyukjae masih saja suka menatap namja yang sampai saat ini tidak ia ketahui namanya. Sempat terlintas di pikiran Hyukjae untuk berkenalan dengan namja itu tetapi ia terlalu malu. Bisa saja namja itu tidak mau menggubris Hyukjae dan menganggap Hyukjae pengganggu. Akan lebih baik jika Hyukjae menatap namja brunnette itu secara diam-diam. Itu lebih baik. Ia bisa meneliti wajah tampan namja itu.

"Oppa, jadilah namja chinguku."

Hyukjae menatap seorang yeoja yang tengah berdiri di depan sosok brunnette. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan sang yeoja. Hei, bukankah yeoja itu sedang menyatakan cintanya pada sosok brunnette di depan sana?

Hati Hyukjae gundah gulana. Ia berharap-harap cemas. Ia harap sosok brunnette itu menolak pernyataan cinta sang yeoja. Anggaplah Hyukjae jahat tetapi ia juga tidak tahu jika hatinya menginginkan kejadian itu terjadi.

"Oppa? Kau mau kan?"

Hyukjae menggenggam tali tas selempangnya erat. Ia tidak mau mendengar jawaban sosok brunnete itu. Rasanya ada yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Hatinya sangat sakit. Mata Hyukjae memandang dua sosok yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Satu yang ada dipikiran Hyukjae "berani juga yeoja itu menyatakan cintanya di dalam kereta.".

"Maaf aku tidak bisa!"

Mata Hyukjae kembali membulat. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sosok brunnette itu menolak pernyataan cinta sang yeoja. Tanpa sadar Hyukjae mengulas senyum manisnya. Hatinya berbunga-bunga sekarang. Ia menatap namja brunnette itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Blush~

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya cepat saat namja brunnette itu menoleh padanya. Detak jantungnya tak beraturan, wajahnya memanas. Ia salah tingkah sekarang. Tanpa Hyukjae sadari, sosok brunnette itu tengah mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Hyukjae.

* * *

**.::HaeHyuk::.**

* * *

Hari sabtu, pada hari itu Hyukjae tak perlu pergi ke sekolah. Hari sabtu adalah hari libur. Hyukjae melangkah ringan menuju mini market dekat rumahnya. Senandung riang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Tak cukup 15 menit Hyukjae telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia masuk ke dalam mini market dan mulai mencari semua pesanan eommanya.

Kaki-kaki jenjang Hyukjae melangkah ringan menyusuri lorong-lorong kecil di dalam mini market. Ia memekik kaget saat melihat deretan minuman kesukaannya pada deretan softdrink. Ia segera melangkah, namun sayang minuman kesukaanya berada di rak yang agak tinggi.

Hyukjae mencoba menggapai minuman kesukaannya dengan tangan kirinya sedang tangan kanan memegang keranjang belanjaan. Tangannya terus menggapai hingga ada sebuah tangan yang membantu mengambilkan minuman itu untuknya.

Hyukjae berhenti menggapai saat tangan itu menyodorkan sekotak susu stroberi di depan wajahnya. Hyukjae tersenyum lalu berbalik berniat mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang telah membantunya.

Mata bulat sipitnya semakin membulat saat mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Pangeran penjaga pintu kereta!" lirihnya namun dapat di dengar oleh orang yang menolongnya.

"Ne?"

"Kau, pangeran penjaga pintu kereta,"

Sosok yang mendapat julukan itu terkekeh ringan. Ia tidak tahu jika namja yang bernama Hyukjae itu ternyata sangat polos.

Namja brunnette itu menjulurkan tangannya pada Hyukjae. "Donghae, Lee Donghae."

Hyukjae memandang takjub sosok di depannya. Ia tak percaya ia bisa berbicara bahkan bersalaman dengan namja yang ia kagumi.

"Hyukjae," jawab Hyukjae singkat sembari menerima salam Donghae.

"Aku tahu."

"Ne?"

"Kau Lee Hyukjae, siswa Elf Senior High School bukan?"

Hyukjae mengernyit bingung. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku pengagum rahasiamu," Donghae tersenyum manis membuat wajah Hyukjae memanas.

Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Hyukjae.

"Apa masih ingin susu stroberi?"

Hyukjae yang mengerti maksud Donghae hanya menggeleng. "Tidak terima kasih." Jawabnya pelan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Hyukkie,"

Hyukjae tertegun saat Donghae menyebut namanya dengan sebutan 'Hyukkie' namun sedetik kemudian senyumya terkembang.

"Ne~ senang bertemu denganmu juga Hae."

* * *

**.::HaeHyuk::.**

* * *

"Hae, aku baru tahu jika sekolah kita berdekatan tetapi berlawanan arah." Ucap Hyukjae. Saat ini keduanya tengah menikmati suasana sore saat keduanya pulang sekolah.

Hari ini genap sebulan keduanya berteman sejak pertemuan tidak sengaja di mini market.

"Jinjja? Tapi aku sudah lama mengetahuinya." Jawab Donghae santai.

Bibir Hyukjae mengerucut lucu saat mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"Aku juga baru tahu jika rumah kita berada di kompleks perumahan yang sama."

"Kalau yang itu aku juga baru tahu."

Hyukjae tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Donghae, itu artinya ia tidak perlu mendengar ledekan Donghae padanya lagi.

"Hae, kenapa kau selalu berdiri di depan pintu saat naik kereta?"

Donghae tersenyum penuh arti. Sudah lama ia menunggu pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Hyukjae.

"Aku melakukannya karena sebuah alasan."

"Alasan? Bisakah aku mengetahuinya?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk antusias.

"Aku suka melihatnya-" Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu melirik Hyukjae yang ada di sebelahnya. "Aku suka melihatnya jika ia menatapku dengan tatapan mengagumi. Ia sangat manis, ia juga berhati seperti malaikat, ia memiliki senyum yang indah, mata yang indah, bibir yang sexy, tubuh yang ramping. Aku suka melihatnya." Jelas Donghae.

Hyukjae menunduk pasrah saat mendengar kalimat Donghae. Ia merasa sakit, jika Donghae berkata seperti itu berarti tak ada lagi ruang di hati Donghae untuknya.

"Kau mau tahu siapa namanya?"

Hyukjae semakin menunduk, kristal bening sudah menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Ia ingin menggeleng tetapi ia tak ingin membuat Donghae kecewa. Bukankah ia yang memulai semua ini? Ia yang lebih dulu menanyakan tentang Donghae. Dengan sangat terpaksa Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun terlihat lemah.

"Hyukjae, namanya adalah Lee Hyukjae. Namja yang saat ini ada di sampingku."

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya demi menatap Donghae. Ia yakin ia tak salah dengar. Pendengarannya cukup normal saat ini.

"Hae, Kau-"

"Ne, Aku menyukaimu Hyukkie, Ahni lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu di dalam kereta itu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari balik komik yang ku baca, aku selalu memperhatikanmu saat kau menatapku. Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie,"

"Hae,"

"Saranghae Lee Hyukjae!"

Donghae meraih pipi putih Hyukjae, ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi putih itu kemudian mengecup lembut kening Hyukjae.

"Nado, Nado saranghae Hae!"

.

.

E.N.D

* * *

Buahahahaha, End dengan gaje-nya. Maafkan saya untuk publish ff tak bermutu ini. Saya hanya ingin menulis sesuatu saat melihat salah satu judul komik di gramedia.

Ff ini saya persembahkan kepada para readerdul khususnya saeng saya **Salma (Haenia Lee) **dan** SullHaeHyuk**.

(Saeng, #colekSalma&Sull hutang eonni lunas pan? #wink)

Silahkan baca ff abal ini. Maafkan saya jika ini benar-benar tak bermutu.

Terima kasih #deepbow


End file.
